The Life of Mr and Mrs Darcy
by running.from.lions23
Summary: It had not been but a year since their marriage. They were ever so violently in love. Mr. Darcy wants a baby . . . but is Elizabeth ready to become a mother? Does she fear for her life, because not many women survive childbirth? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jane Austen's characters

Summary: It had been a year since Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet had married. They were happy to be together, despite Mr. Darcy's aunt - Lady Catherine De Bourgh. She looked down upon their marriage, because Mr. Darcy was betrothed to Miss De Bourgh; Lady Catherine's daughter. Ever since the marriage, Lady Catherine has practically disowned Mr. Darcy and his new wife. But, no matter what, happiness and love win above all. So what happens when Mr. Darcy wants to have a child and Elizabeth isn't ready for a baby? Most women never survive through child birth. Could it be that Elizabeth is scared? Or could it be that she can't imagine herself, foolish Lizzy, being a mother? Or is she afraid of death, since many women die during childbirth?

Scene: The time is 1803, in the country on England. Last year, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet had wed. Before the marriage however, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy go through some extraordinary events that were guided by her prejudice sight and his haughty pride. (You'll have to read the original book by Jane Austen because I'm not going to elaborate on what events happened.) Those events shaped the rest of their lives together. Had they not found out more about each others personality, they would not have come together. Now, however, their bond is strong and life couldn't be better for the both of them. Enjoying all the comfort and civility of her new home in Derbyshire, Elizabeth has become a great wife; more than she expected to be. Pemberley estate is owned by Mr. Darcy, after his father passed away some time ago. It's spring time; the birds are chirping and the sun is shining . . . most of the time. 

Chapter 1 

It was early in the morning – about 5 o'clock. Elizabeth decided to go on a walk. Elizabeth had on a casual thin-white silk gown with sleeves that only came down to her elbows. She had a lovely white hat, laced with a fake purple rose. She had newly bought shoes; a present from Mr. Darcy. He bought them for Elizabeth on her birthday; when she was not but two and twenty. He knew she loved walking just as much as she loved being with him. Which, in her opinion was a great deal. Walking gave her the advantage to think about anything. The fresh, cold air filled her lungs as she exited the house.

She was very grateful to have Mr. Darcy as a husband. After all, hardly any women could afford to marry for love. It was all based on money – whether there was fortune on either the wife's or husband's side. Elizabeth was blessed with a marriage for love and for money. But, I think Elizabeth treasures the love part a little more. She herself wasn't poor, but she wasn't very wealthy either.

It truly was a beautiful morning; the sun had risen just a little over the horizon, and was casting a bright red-orange shadow over the glittering ripples of the lake nearby. Pemberley was a truly magnificent site to see; Pemberley estate was surrounded on all sides by Pemberley Woods. Visitors passed through the beautiful wood on a dirt road before approaching the large, handsome, stone building, standing tall on rising ground, backed by a ridge of woody hills. The stream was gorgeous; shadows from the trees by the banks of the lake dawned over the calm surface of the stream. It was a rather large stream – it stretched across the land like a serpent. It splits the Pemberley house from the dirt road. Visitors cross a bridge, over the stream, to get to the estate. The scene is remarkable in every way.

The weather was incredibly fine, and suited Elizabeth. She liked walking in weather such as this. Very cool, but not too cold. That's the beauty of spring. Nice weather it produces, especially when it rains. Mr. Darcy never woke up this early; it was only Elizabeth who did, if her good-nature would allow it. Elizabeth Darcy, pondering in her thoughts as she strolled through the neatly planted garden behind the estate, thought of her mother; her unreasonable, irrational mother. Oh, how she dreaded being so far away from her. Even though she can sometimes be a pain, she was still her mother. Not to mention the pain and melancholy that was bestowed upon Mrs. Darcy, when she had left her father. Mr. Bennet always favored Lizzy above the rest; not that he didn't love them all, but there was some father-daughter connection between the both of them. Being away from them all, sisters included, had made Elizabeth very depressed indeed.

As she strolled through the garden for three long hours, she was met by Mr. Darcy himself; who had certainly scared her on her on purpose. She was unaware of his presence. He came from behind her, picked her up and spun her around twice before they both fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Darcy, you cannot be so half-witted as to scare me like that! You nearly gave my heart a deathly fright!" cried Elizabeth, laying flat on her back with her hand over her heart. Her hat went astray and her loose hair curved around her face. Her eyes met Mr. Darcy's, and she had never been more in love with him.

"Dear, please forgive me. I saw you walking in the garden and I thought to surprise you. I can assure you, it won't happen again unless you permit it."

All she could do was laugh.

"What if I said that I _liked_ the idea of surprises?"

"Then," said he, "I must wonder why you complain about your heart leaping out of your chest if you take pleasure in the idea of surprises . . ." He propped his head on his arm and leaned in toward Elizabeth, whose countenance flushed a warm, bright red. His lips were nearly two inches apart from hers.

"Who said I was complaining? One cannot express her feelings when she is surprised? I dare say I like your surprises." She gave him a proud smile.

He half-smiled and put his hand on her coloured cheeks. He leaned in to kiss her, but she put a finger on his lips. He looked puzzled, and at the same time amazed. Since when did she not want to kiss him?

"I won't give in that easily," said Elizabeth. She got up quickly, took her lovely hat, and ran towards the forest that bordered the left side of Pemberley estate. "You'll have to catch me!"

"Frankly," shouted a curious Mr. Darcy as he hurried after her, "I'm beginning to wonder why I married you! You're such a silly person when it comes to these things!" A smile came upon his face. He thought only of the beautiful woman in front of him.

"And I'm beginning to wonder who's the fastest runner in this race!" giggled Elizabeth.

They ran through the trees, jumped over branches and laughed the entire time. Once Elizabeth had gotten Darcy off her trail, she hid behind a tree and sat on the floor of the forest. She was breathing heavily, and it felt good. She hadn't had so much fun since the day of her wedding. Elizabeth could see it now; The silkiness of her flowing white dress, the red carpet in the chapel . . . and most importantly the handsome man who stood waiting for her beside the preacher. She couldn't have been more happier than on that day. She felt so alive! All of her friends and early acquaintances attended the huge wedding. She danced all night with her new husband, and once or twice with her father. He told her how proud he was of her and Darcy, and how much he had missed her in the time being. She even danced with Jane, her beloved sister who had married Mr. Bingley on the same day. After all, Bingley and Darcy were close friends and had decided amongst themselves to combine the two weddings and throw one extraordinary wedding. It was from that moment, when Mr. Darcy of Pemberley took Elizabeth's hand in his and said "I do", that Elizabeth gained a place for him in her heart that could neither be explained nor forgotten. It was the true feeling of love.

Amidst of Elizabeth's thoughts, she had not heard of the footprints approaching the tree she took shelter behind. She stood up and leaned her back against the tree and smiled to herself. The sun was high in the sky and was shining brightly through the roof of the forest. She didn't know what was coming. Mr. Darcy came from behind the tree and had Elizabeth in his arms before she could gasp. They both giggled and laughed and gazed at each other for the longest time. How could a couple so madly in love ever show how much they care about each other?

He kissed her ever so lightly. She put her arms around his neck and he drew her closer to him.

"What am I going to do with you?" said Mr. Darcy when they parted.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I suppose I'm just a lost cause," said she with a smile.

"Nay, you're the solution. I should be the lost cause."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I would be lost without you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Darcy? Mrs. Darcy!" cried Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper. "Oh, pray tell, where might my mistress be? . . . You there! Mrs. Hall!" she pointed at the passer-by maid. Mrs. Hall looked alarmed, and thought to ask what she had done wrong, but she had not the chance to speak when Mrs. Reynolds began, "Have you seen Mrs. Darcy? I have urgent news for her."

"No, I believe I have not," replied the maid with a perplexed face. "Last I recall, she was roaming about in the garden early this morning with Mr. Darcy. Later, I went out to tend the garden and they were no where in sight. So sorry I could be of no help." Mrs. Hall was an elderly woman, about ten years older than Mrs. Reynolds. Both women however, have been with the Darcy family for decades.

"No no, you were of help. Thank you, Mrs. Hall. You just gave me a place to start my search." And with that, Mrs. Reynolds raised the hem of her dress to uncover her shoes, and darted off in the direction of the back door toward the garden.

When Mrs. Reynolds got to the garden, she searched the perimeter thoroughly and quickly. There was not a moment to spare. When neither Elizabeth nor Mr. Darcy was found in sight, she quickly ran back into the estate. She was greatly tired of running around the endless maze of Pemberley estate, and what vexed her even more was the fact that neither her master nor mistress had been seen anywhere. Mrs. Reynolds searched every corridor, knocked on every door, and searched basically every common room there was (knowing the size of the estate, one must be fully dedicated to delivering such news for no person in their right mind would climb up and down three stories all day).

_Where could they possibly have gone?_ Thought Mrs. Reynolds

She finally gave up and sat down in the drawing room; Elizabeth's personal quiet place. Though, if it's so personal, then why was everyone allowed in it? Mrs. Reynolds could no longer bear staying awake any longer. The heaviness of her eyes and the pounding headache she acquired made her drift into a peaceful nap. She had slept not even an hour before she was awoken by the sound of laughter. She had jolted awake with a snort, eyes wide, and sitting upright again. She wiped the drool from the corner of her lip, and hurried out of the drawing room to see where all of the commotion was.

There they were. The two persons who had caused Mrs. Reynolds so much vexation was sitting in the common room next to the kitchen. They hadn't noticed Mrs. Reynolds entry. Instead, they had their undivided attention toward Mr. Jenkins – whom we call Jinx because of his half-witted personality and his willingness to joke about everything. I do mean _everything. _He was rasping on and on about his day at the market . . .

" . . . and so, the man at the market told me, 'You seem like a nice looking gentleman . . . What do ya say if I give you a free fish if you buy this here beauty?' And he help up the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It would've looked lovely on you Miss Elizabeth!" said Jinx.

"Why thank you Jinx," she said with a smile, "but pray tell, what ever did happen next?"

"Well I'll tell ya!" he continued, "I said, 'Sir, that's a fine looking necklace you got there, but no one in their mind would go for that fish!' and with that being said, he picked up the fish and examined it. 'What's wrong with it?' he said. 'It looks just like your mum when I saw her at the ribbon shop the other day!' Marvelous joke if you ask me. But, the fat bloke kicked me out of his shop! And I landed flat on my bum and was determined to go back in there and give him a piece of my mind. O' course I had second thoughts and I –"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your . . . story, but I have urgent news for you Elizabeth!" cried Mrs. Reynolds. Jinx looked a bit unhappy about his story being interrupted, but he was more eager to hear the news Mrs. Reynolds had.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, I tried to tell you earlier, but you were no where to be found! A messenger came with a letter for you. He said it was urgent. I'm afraid he said it was about your family. He wouldn't tell me anymore." Mrs. Reynolds felt the stares of all three people in the room directed towards her. Her palms were sweaty and she swallowed hard.

Elizabeth had a sudden wave of worry all over her face. "Let me see the letter."

"Right away, miss."

Almost as soon as the letter was placed in Elizabeth's hands, she tore the envelope and pulled out the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth read the letter aloud;

"My Dearest Lizzy,

I miss you so. With three daughters happily married, I can assure you that I am just as happy as you are; however I do miss my two eldest, for I had the pleasure in talking to you both in the mornings at breakfast. Now breakfast every morning is quite boring if I do say so myself. If any one was to speak, it would've been me inquiring after our neighbors or of the weather. If any one should speak at all, then I must not have heard it. And, I must pity you Lizzy, for you have not wrote me at all! What could be keeping you? All I've heard about you comes from Jane. I raised you better, Elizabeth.

If you wonder, Jane is doing quite well with Mr. Bingley. I visited them not too long ago in their home near Derbyshire. They are most happy together! Are you not happy with the match that I have set up? From the very first day Mr. Bingley had settled at Netherfield I knew he would marry one of my daughters. Ah, so much I could say on the subject, but I'm afraid I must hold my tongue for now.

I must inform you that your father has fallen gravely ill! Lord knows what this is doing to my nerves. Oh, bless his heart. I can only do so much for him, but I am afraid that I must ask for your assistance. I have also sent a letter to Jane informing her of the contents which this letter will hold. I must say, he has gotten better but I just don't know how he all of a sudden fell ill. It puzzles me, Lizzy. I hope I do not cause too much havoc by this letter arriving to you. But, I do ask that you come immediately, for I do not know how serious Mr. Bennet's illness is. Oh dear, you must pity me for thinking this, but I keep thinking of Mr. Collins and his wife gaining the estate after Mr. Bennet passes! After all, he IS to inherit our home since I did not have a son. A tragedy indeed; but I love all my daughters the same I would as if I had a son. A son would've been nice though. . . .

So, my dear Lizzy, please do not prolong my suffering. Who knows when I shall die of stress! Mr. Darcy is most welcome to 'tag along' if he wishes. Send him my regards.

Best Wishes,

Mrs. Bennet"

Filled with overwhelmed thoughts, Elizabeth sat down on the nearest chair, re-reading the letter over and over again. Her eyes stayed on one part in particular, as the room fell quiet. Everyone, including Jinx, were lost for words. They all waited on Elizabeth to give her input on the matter. Mr. Darcy walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting, knelt on one knee, leveled his face with hers, and took her hands in his. A single tear slid down her cheek. Her eyes were the most beautiful brown, and were glistening by the tears that now filled her eyes. It broke his heart.

"Darling," he said, "I'll call the coach right away. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Elizabeth could only nod in reply. Her chest was beating harder and faster, and her stomach was quenched in a knot. It seemed nothing was right anymore. She tried to think on the brightside of things; maybe Mr. Bennet had caught the flu – he'd be better soon. Yes, that seemed more reasonable . . .

"Oh dear," said Jinx, as soon as he found his voice. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss Mrs. Darcy!"

"What loss you half-wit?" screamed Mrs. Reynolds. "She hasn't lost anyone!" Picking up the nearest book, she slammed it into the back of Jinx's head.

"Ouch! Ya stupid bloke of a housekeeper! Always hittin' people and things!" yelled Jinx angrily.

"Serves you right! Watch what you say boy. Do you not know that this girl is worried enough?"

"I was just expressin' my sympathy!" retaliated Jinx, still rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not the way to show it Jinx! You inconsiderate bastard! Her father is still alive and her mother is going crazy about it all, and you don't need to be adding onto her troubles!"

"Why, I've had it with you!"

While Jinx and Mrs. Reynolds continued to feud and pay no attention to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, Elizabeth fought the urge to cry even more.

"What am I going to do, Mr. Darcy?" whispered Elizabeth with earnest brown eyes, sparkling from the warm, wet tears. "My father is gravely ill, my mother is speaking nonsense, and I'm losing my mind!" She let go of his hands as she dabbed the tears from her eyes. She sniffled, and looked away from his countenance. She was getting ready to stand and leave the drawing room, when Mr. Darcy paused, sighed, and stood up.

"Come," said he, grabbing her hand and urging her to rise and follow him. She did as she was told. Her expression was perplexed.

"But, to where?" she asked him. He didn't answer. They climbed up the grand staircase and through twisting hallways, until they finally reached their bedroom. He opened the door and led her inside, as he quickly shut the door behind them.

Confused in all of this, Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the neatly made bed. She faced him with a genuine stare that said, "What on earth?"

She watched him as he crawled onto the bed and lied down.

"Come, Mrs. Darcy," he beckoned with arms open. "Let me hold you."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, then climbed into his strong, warm arms. She layed her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Her troubles were still present in her mind, but she felt more at ease now that she was with him. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"What was the point in coming to the bedroom?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"Well, if we would've stayed in the drawing room, then you would've been even more stressed by the interrogation. You know how they are . . . somewhat irritable now and again, and certainly not aware of your nerves. Also, I think the bedroom is much more quiet for you to sort your thoughts out. Do you agree?"

She sighed.

"I suppose so," she concluded. She wanted nothing more than to sleep right then. The feeling of her husband's presence with her, the quiet surroundings, and the steady breathing she and the body next to her were making, made it easier for Elizabeth to drift into a calm, yet uneasy sleep. The last thing she heard before she fell fast asleep was the sound of Mr. Darcy's voice.

"I love you," he said. Then all fell dark.


	4. Author's Note

Hey you guys, sorry I've kept you waiting. Things are . . . getting to be a little rough in my life right now and I barely had time to write this. But, I'm hoping that things will settle down this summer and I can mentally function. Maybe then I'll continue this story. Not to brag or anything, but I really do think that if I've got the right mind-set then I can really sit down and write something totally amazing for you all and myself to read. The things I could do with these stories . . . you wouldn't believe. I'm not bragging, that's the last thing I'd want to do. Just sayin' I wish I could write something for you all, but that's not gonna happen right now. So . . . Don't wait in suspense for the next updates because I really don't know when I'll be able to do them, and sorry. But I will tell you that my stories will continue.

Love, Bri :)


End file.
